opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura
}} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= 17,000,000|}} }} Asura (アスラ, Asura) is a half-fishman, half-human pirate who is a member of the White Scarf Pirates. His father was a tiger shark fishman while his mother was a human slave who helped him during their time in captivity. Being a human-fishman hybrid he is not as big as an average fishman, though other than this he seems to have inherited most other fishman features. Appearance Due to his tiger shark fishman heritage, Asura has slightly bluish skin, relatively long white hair and pointed, shark-like teeth. He also possesses highly distinctive eyes with black sclera and white irides. He normally wears a dark sleeveless shirt, light-coloured pants, striped leg-warmers and bandages around his neck to hide his gills. The bandages are made of a very thin fabric so that they do not restrict his breathing while in water. Personality On the surface, Asura seems like a very immature and seemingly cold and dispassionate sort of person. He is stubborn and very strong-willed, frequently letting his unwavering vindictiveness get the better of him. As he hardly ever speaks to anyone, he has earned the reputation of being arrogant and aloof, something that fits in well with some people's perception of a stereotypical fishman. He can at times appear somewhat selfish and remarkably self-absorbed, acting more out of self-interest than any sort of philanthropy. He has a strong sense of hostility towards figures of authority, particularly the World Nobels as they enslaved both his parents. He has hardly any desire to follow orders with which he disagrees, making others think of him as something of a loose cannon. Asura is also an incurably sarcastic cynic, someone who is almost happy to bluntly and sometimes harshly shatter a person's beliefs, be it their views on what is good and bad, or simply their own self-importance. But since meeting Jim, he has stared to overcome these apparent flaws and has started to display a deeper nature which possesses some minute amounts of kindness as well. Seeing how Jim seemed to be moved and touched by the suffering of others and was sympathetic towards other's pain, he started to become aware of the happiness gained from helping other. Jim still perplexes him greatly as he just cannot see himself caring for anyone else so effortlessly and cannot understand how Jim can do so. Though he has only recently joined the Yellow Hair Pirate, he has already witnessed things which have slowly started to force him to question his beliefs. He is greatly intrigued by the resolve in people's hearts which makes them push themselves and achieve things well beyond their limits. Though not one to generally give advice, on the rare occasions that he does give out advice, it is often tempered with brusque criticism. This is because he does not believe in honey coating anything for someone's benefit. Such kindness is still a thing unknown to him. It is due to this that he is very frank and outspoken and will say what is on his mind even if he is being disrespectful. He ignores the use of honorifics and calls people by their name irrespective of their power and stature. During combat, Asura has a complex sense of honor; he is known to hold grudges and will seek to exact revenge upon his opponents for their past actions. He believes that a battle between two people is as intimate an interaction as any and as such a fight should be treated with the respect it deserves. One should not get into a battle with someone unless he is willing to see the fight to the end. He is loathe to loosing but is unwilling to win by cheating. He is of the belief that if one cannot win a fight purely on the basis of their wits and strength then a victory will not hold any value. He believes in giving his opponents a chance to earn an honorable defeat. As such he will not use any more of his power than is required to win a battle. The fact that he is quite perceptive and surprisingly observant along with being a capable analyst works to his advantage. He can easily comprehend the difference in strength between him and his opponent and will fight accordingly. This nature of his to hold back in a fight makes others wrongly label him as arrogant. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Fishmen Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist